Mecrobnation
by known as me
Summary: Tee-hee, an awesomely good, (in my opinion) Zim fic I cooked up. Wanna know what its about? Gotta read it!
1. Default Chapter

**_A/N: Only PirateMonkey would know this, but I am a big Invader Zim fan, so enjoy this fic, and if you don't I ruined the whole thing….dang…..I also tried to use different texts for the Mecrob and "Humans" (considering one is an alien, ZIM)_**

_"Oh mighty one, a follower wishes to humbly approach your throne."_

_"Am I allowed to care about that?"_

_"Uh, yes sir its your JOB."_

_"Oh, right, bring him forth."_

_In the court of the mecrob, a swish of light, which looked dim next to the mighty mecrob king, entered the court._

_"Your highness, we seek to solve a great problem." It said._

_The king was currently changing shapes and ignored the question for quite a while._

_"Hee-hee, oh what fun! King is great! Hey, wait, who is he? Have him thrown out at once!"_

_"Wait, sto - "_

_The mecrob follower was thrown out into space with much screaming and hacking while everyone else stared and listened. Then the messenger piped up_

_"Your highness, a mecrob follower wishes to enter your sacred court."_

_"Yeah, whatever let him in…"_

_"Sire, I wish to solve a great problem."_

_"Wait, wasn't it we last time?"_

_"Yes, well you threw my last warrior out the window."_

_"Preposterous! I would remember something like that. Continue."_

_"The Irken Massive is heading towards our galaxy, though their target is not us, we fear if they make it to this "Earth" place, then we will surely be next. We must go to earth and warn them."_

_"No, you can't! No one would believe a bunch of glowing light aliens."_

_"Yes, there is one boy who would."_

_"Really? We should invite him to dinner."_

_"No, we should inform him instead. His name is Dib. He is supernaturally aware."_

_"How will we know who he is?"_

_"He has a big head."_

_"Oh, I see."_

"C'mon, It's not that big!"

"Shut up, Dib. It is humungouramus! Which means you are evil…."

Dib was having another "who's the alien" conflict with Dib, and Zim was using every trick in the book. Most of these tricks involved Dib's head.

"So run home little worm stink! I have won, and the earth is….mi…ne…."

"Are you losing it Zim?" Dib asked and then he saw what had Zim's attention. A giant glowing ball was coming straight for the skool. It exploded into two parts and each landed right in front of Dib.

By now, everyone had gone home except Dib and Zim, so they were the only ones who saw it. When the flames surrounding died, they saw that they were two pods. They opened with and ominous hiss and two shining alien balls of light came out. They looked very strange, having weird tentacles and shinier eyes.

_"Look, kids!" one said._

_"Change into kid form quickly!"_

Immediately, they transformed into two kids that looked like twins, with bright glowing eyes.

"_Oww, look at that, our airplane crashed!" The first lied trying to cover up the obvious truth._

_"I know, brother, we must join this skool and be classmates with the local weenies." Said the second._

_Then they looked at Dib and Zim._

_"Oh hello, I am Jhonen, and this is my brother Googlly." Jhonen said._

_"That's Googlly with two L's." Googlly pointed out._

_"Can I talk to you for a second, Googlly?"_

_"Yes you can…"_

_They turned around and "whispered" to each other._

_"He has a big head…"_

_"Yes, he must be Dib…"_

"Umm, we can hear you guys." Dib pointed out.

_"No you can't, our power is to much for you!"_

"What is it with my head?" Dib asked.

_"Dib, we must speak to you…" Jhonen said_


	2. A Visit

_**A/N: Here I go again, the next installment to Mecrobnation. School is sort of a hold up, so I might not update as often as I have been.**_

"_Dib, we are not exactly normal humans as you thought…" Jhonen said once they were away from Zim._

"I never thought you were humans." Dib said defensively.

"_Of course you did! Our costumes are flawless."_

"No they aren't. You look like freaks!"

"_This is perfectly normal on your planet. Look at that green-skinned kid!"_

"He's an alien! That's Zim!"

"_Hmm…alien you say….do you know what KIND of alien?"_

"I think he's from a planet called Irk, since he's always shouting about the Irken Empire and the Massive and crazy indecipherable stuff like that…"

"_M-M-Massive?"_

"Yea and….wait a second, how would you know that if you were human?"

"_Well, his alien powers…seep his thoughts into our minds…."_

_Googlly and Jhonen suddenly fell on the ground throwing fake seizures and shouting "Get out!" as if Zim really were controlling them._

"_See?" They said in unison as they suddenly popped off the ground._

"You've proved that you are DEFINITELY freaks." Dib said.

"HEY YOU! I'M GETTING BORED OF NOT MAKING FUN OF YOU, SO GET OVER HERE, STINK EARTHLING!" Zim shouted.

Dib walked over to Zim and shouted back to the Mecrob in disguise.

"See you tomorrow, I have to take my green friend home…"

"What? Friend? I am an Ir-"

"Shut up!" Dib whispered.

Dib ran away taking Zim with him so he wouldn't blab.

"Zim, listen, I think those two are aliens." Dib said urgently.

"What? HAHA! That's foolish. That's like saying I'M an alien."

"Zim, you are an alien."

"LIES!"

"No, Zim, you are an alien! No one's around, just admit it!"

"Oh, yeah well I am. And soon the Massive will come to destroy the earth-"

"Zim, that's just it! Those two heard me say Massive and freaked out!"

"Hmm? You mean they knew of the massive? Fine, I will use this hair from their FILTHY head in my labs to analyze whether or not they are aliens."

"Okay, wait…How did you get hair?"

"I pulled it off of that Googlly's head. He is slow and stupid."

"_I heard that!"_

"LIES! LIES!"

Zim ran off crazily shouting things like "exploding monkeys!" and "prickly meat!" he went straight home leaving Dib scratching his head.

That night, Dib experienced something crazy, but also had before. He sat in his room and two floating sneakers floated into his room.

"_Dib, we are the Mecrob, we have come to help you destroy Zim."_

"But…you're shoes."

"_No, we have simply chosen a form which your tiny mind can comprehend."_

"But a few seconds ago…WAIT A SECOND! This happened before! It was all a dream and Zim shot a rock-hard muffin at my head! ZIM!"

Dib grabbed a bat from his floor and began beating at the aliens. They slapped him and he looked around.

"Wait, a second. I'm not dreaming. Then… How do you know me?

"_We are super-advanced beings from another planet…oh, and we met this afternoon."_

"Wait…Jhonen? Googly?"

"_That's GOOGLLY, sir, thank you very much."_

"Yeah, whatever, but why do you need my help?"

"_Earth is positioned 2 Mecrob feet from the planet Mecrobasiunville. The Irken warship "Massive" is heading here to destroy you, and then they will destroy us."_

"How big are Mecrob feet?"

"_6 million earth miles."_

"Where do you get the name feet?"

"_There was a Mecrob named Yeta. He invented feet. He measured them off of how many Mecrob it took to fill up a snack bar line."_

"Oh. Well, how can I help?"

"_First, keep Zim from realizing our disguises."_

"Uh, okay…" Dib said guiltily.

"_Next, new Mecrob will be coming very soon to help destroy the Massive. Earth has become a fort for us. You must provide your room for all the Mecrob coming."_

"How will I do that?"

"_When we leave, you will wake up to find a gift which will help you."_

"What is it?"

"_It's a suuurrrpppprrrriiiiiiiiissse…"_

"Oooooookay."

"_Remember…three spirits Ebenezer…"_

"What?"

"_Oops, wrong line, I meant to say, surprise, Dib, remember…a surprise…"_

"Aren't you supposed to float out the window now?"

"_Oh, right, good-bye Dib…now…sleep…"_

As they floated out the window, Dib passed out onto the floor.


	3. Dodgeball ON!

**_A/N: Sorry for not being quick to update, but because of a new internet system, I only have limited amounts of time. In the time I'm NOT on, I will be working on finishing the stories which I am to upload, starting with Mecrobnation, which I actually found out to be spelled mekrob or something like that. Oh, well, to keep up consistency the spelling error stays. Also, in this time, I will not be starting new fanfics until I finish the ones I started. Right so we left off with the gift… _**

**__**

Dib woke up the next morning with an extreme head-ache, a case of deja-vu, and a little bit in a state of nirvana. However, he soon recovered, and began looking around his room. He looked puzzled, for his room seemed not only bigger but a little fuzzier and also choppy, like graphics in a bad video game.

The lights went out suddenly and Dib passed out on the floor again. Just then, the two mecrob warriors floated in again.

_"We've gotta stop knocking him out, too much sedatives will kill him!" Googlly said to his brother. _

_ "Well sorry, I left the space time continuum device on, sheesh." Jhonen turned the machine off and left the room. _

Dib woke up the next morning with an extreme head-ache, a case of deja-vu, and a little bit in a state of nirvana. However, he soon recovered, and began looking around his room. (If you don't have deja-vu by now, you're probably crazy…) He then looked on his floor to see a button. It looked normal enough except for the fact that Dib never had a button on the floor of his room.

He walked down to it examining it.

"Press in case of new mecrob"

'Geez, ' Dib thought. 'If those guys weren't obvious enough.'

Just then, a meteor crashed into his room. A mecrob walked out and looked around.

_"This must be it, I got the coordinates right and everything, and there's even a big-headed kid. HEY You! Tell me where the mecrob processing station is. Or I's gonna kill you!" _

Dib looked at it, then looked at the button. He pressed it and suddenly everything was gone. It was just him, the mecrob, and complete empty whiteness.

_"We mecrob gonna have to wait here? OK, but Jhonen is gonna get his butt whipped by a moose-man if he and his brother can't stop the armadillo of the Irkles." _

"Ok, I'm going to pretend I understood that and go to school now."

He looked around for some way out of the white, but found nothing. Then he looked on himself and noticed a big button on his chest, directly attached to his skin. Next to it, in sloppy ink handwriting, it said, 'Press to leave processing center'. Dib sighed. This was going to get old. He pressed the button and was back in his room, next to the button, sighing as he stood up.

He put on a puffy jacket to hide the button, and covered the one on his floor with an old carpet in his closet. He ran down the stairs, grabbing some toast as he went out the door.

When he was on his way to school, Zim stopped him.

"You were right, stink-meat. The labs tell me that this is mecrob DNA. They must be trying to stop the armada of the Irkens. Which means they'll side with you. So in the end, earth-stink, you get another ally. But I will still defeat you all!"

"Right, Zim, right. Who's crazy now?"

"Uhhh……YOU! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You fiend! No matter. I still have the mecrob! We shall win, Zim. We shall win!"

When Dib was saying he and the mecrob would win, he had no idea that a game of dodge ball would soon ensue among the kids of the playground. It was Zim and Torque Smacky vs. everybody else. That included Dib, Jhonen, and Googlly, who was currently bouncing around with glee.

_"It's like training big bro! We're gonna win, We're gonna win!" _

_ "Yes, I know. We're the best and dodging things and throwing them back." _

Dib, however, was less confident. He was shaking in his shoes. He was the worst at dodge ball, and now he had to play with a button attached to his chest.

"GET READY!" the tusk-bearing P.E. teacher shouted.

"GET SET"

Jhonen bent down a little.

Googlly bounced around in circles on his head.

Dib stood there nervously waiting.

"GO!"

Zim threw one ball before everybody else was throwing balls at him. Torque was picking up and throwing balls like crazy until only the mecrob kids and Dib were left.

Dib picked up a ball and threw it only to have it batted away by Torque. Zim was sitting behind Torque laughing maniacally.

Then the mecrob were the last left, against Torque and Zim. Torque threw 5 balls at them and they stopped them in mid-air in front of them. They shot them out in balls of light back at him. They all hit him, his hair set on fire, and he ran away screaming like a girl. Then Zim was left, who got hit with about 50 balls at one by the mecrob kids. They high-fived and did a little dance.

"Next time, stinklings! Next time!" Zim ran home skipping school for the whole day.

"Well," Dib said. "I guess we'll be winning a lot more games from now on."


End file.
